Talk:Barack Obama
Sign below if you have projected like Liberal-Spartacus that Obama will win the Democratic nomination: # [[User:Liberal-Lyra Belaqua|Liberal-'Lyra']] lala 16:24, 6 May 2008 (EDT) #--Liberal- Elassint Hi! 16:25, 6 May 2008 (EDT) # [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:40, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I thought he already won it, no? Ajuk 22:48, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Officially, until the convention meets and the delegates vote, he is not the "nominee". However, since Clinton conceded, he is the "Presumptive nominee". Which means that, in English, he has won, but it isn't "official" yet. So anyone "projecting" he will win today is shooting fish in a barrel. He has won, we now are just waiting for them to vote on it. Bobby K 23:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not used to US politics, sorry, but, after all those votes for Obama've been tallied, is it a vote between Mcain and Obama, or is it a vote between the 2 now? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Both the Republican and Democratic parties will have conventions in the end of August and beginning of September. At that time they will vote for their nominees. It can be safely said that the Republican party will pick John McCain and the Democratic party will pick Barack Obama. Then, on November 4, 2008, polls will open for the general public to choose who they wish to be president. By that evening, it is likely that the winner will be known. Assuming no problems like those seen in 2000, that is. Then the winner will be sworn in as president on January 20, 2009 at noon. Bobby K 07:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if I understood your post, but just to mention, the race is two parts. First, each party needs to pick their candidate, then the two parties candidates chosen compete against each other. In other words, first the Republican party chooses a candidate. This was a contest between McCain and other Republicans. At the same time, the Democratic party was choosing their candidate. That was a contest between Obama, Hillary Clinton, and other Democrats. McCain beat the other Republicans and will be confirmed as their candidate at the Republican convention. Obama beat the other Democrats (like Clinton) and will be confirmed as the Democratic candidate at the Democratic convention. Then the Republican and Democratic candidates (McCain and Obama) will compete against each other for the presidency, to be voted on November 4. Although the conventions have not been held yet, we know who will win (McCain and Obama) and so they are already fighting between themselves for the final vote on November 4. Bobby K 08:05, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Australian politics are quite different. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Do you think it's bad that we have more info on McAin than Barrack? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']] 02:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) obama gallery would anyone be opposed to making a gallery of obama pictures at the bottom of the page? if so, i have quite a few pictures that are pretty humorous and above all, relevant. 2012 Endoresement Already? I have been archiving some videos on how Obama is no liberal. I realize that Obama is no Republican, but he is no longer a liberal democrat. He may be liberal in his heart (at least when he was a US Senator of Illinios), but his politics have been warped into a moderate tone at best. Here is how: 1. Agreed to extend tax cuts for the rich without putting up a fight. 2. Implicitly rejecting the public option for health care. (See his State of the Union speech in which he talks about health care reform and this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l3c8QWJaoQ) 3. His lack of opinion on the union busting in Wisconsin, without so much as taking a step in the state to show support, as he had promised in his 2007 campaign should unions be in danger of being busted. 4. Allowed passing a watered-down financial reform bill without pushing for closing loopholes, and declaring victory. (See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSbrslUI63s) 5. Seemed to prefer the US debt issue than getting Americans back to work (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_zDq_nrL_M) Do you see a liberal politician making this argument in such a tone? Not then, but Republicans have been good at bringing it into the mainstream talk. 6. Took the GOP position of pushing for drilling offshore until December 2010 -- months after the BP disaster (http://voices.washingtonpost.com/postpartisan/2010/12/obamas_offshore_drilling_rever.html) 7. And this (a moderate compromise) : http://www.walletpop.com/2010/12/07/obamas-december-surprise-a-real-stimulus-package/ Now, a Republican will certainly be worse; Obama has pushed for some big things and succeeded: http://whattheheckhasobamadonesofar.com/?q=9 But note that some things listed are only part of a more moderate bill (such as health care reform), and others such as the closing of Guantanemo Bay have been overturned without hearing a complaint from Obama. Because there is officially a Democratic primary in 2012 before the general election, I would wait to endorse Obama only when it is confirmed without a doubt that no liberal Democrat will be running to take his place in the general election. (So far, liberals such as Russ Feingold and Bernie Sanders have said they will not run.) I will vote for Obama if I must, but until that is the only real option outside of a right-wing lunatic (which all Republican presidential nominees are), I will not endorse him. I think you should consider doing the same. At least lighten the tone on the endorsement. DAK4Blizzard 08:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC)